Sutilmente
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Quando tudo sempre foi muito sutil, as deixas e as indiretas. Vemos nascer um amor sutilmente envolvente.


_Song da Song da música: Sutilmente do Skank uma One escrita em parceria_

_**Notas Anny:**_

_Eu estava em casa escrevendo para variar um pouco, e vejo uma msg no celular "Amiga quero escrever uma song em parceria com você topa?"_

_E minha resposta foi obvia: "Claro que topo!"_

_Como eu poderia recusar uma parceria como essa. Mas que tal uns motivos para eu ter aceitado?_

_Primeiramente a Winnie não é mais só uma garota que escreve bem e que eu gosto de ler as histórias e nem mais uma garota que lê o que eu escrevo. Ela já é uma amiga. Uma grande amiga daquelas que encontramos de repente._

_Em segundo lugar, quem poderia recusar escrever algo com uma pessoa que escreve como ela? Bom... Eu não sou louca a esse ponto..._

_Então eis que estou aqui e tive a honra de dividir uma história com essa pessoa incrível que chamo de amiga e que me faz chorar em quase todas as histórias que escreve, que tem a capacidade de fazer com que viciemos em ler cada palavrinha que ela escreve..._

_Por isso..._

_Obrigada pelo convite Winnie..._

_E todos aproveitem a leitura..._

_**Notas Winnie:**_

_Sim eu estava querendo escrever um dramazinho com uma Música brasileira, ai pensei em Skank e o quanto eu e a Anny amamos o mesmo tipo de musica. Tinha que chamá-la pra fazer parceria comigo._

_Aquela que melhor sabe descrever, que escreve sobre amores impossíveis e que fala que viciou em Rose/Scorpius por minha culpa._

_Agente tentou escrever alguma coisa, algumas idéias minhas, algumas idéias dela._

_Tomara que não consigam identificar quem escreveu o que._

_Enfim, espero que gostem... Estava com saudades de escrever Rony/Hermione._

* * *

><p><strong>Sutilmente <strong>

_**E quando eu estiver triste  
>Simplesmente me abrace<strong>_

Ele observa os destroços do que antes foi nosso lugar seguro. Aquele lugar que presenciou nossas primeiras brigas, nossas reconciliações, nossas risadas, nossos medos, nosso beijo, nosso choro.

Ele chorava observando da sacada e eu me sentia impotente.

Comecei a andar a passos curtos em direção a ele. Queria lhe dizer frases de filósofos sobre momentos desesperadores, como: _"De tempo ao tempo, com o tempo as cicatrizes se fecham e tudo passa". "A dor, você só sobrevive a ela, espera que ela um dia vá embora com a ferida que a causou"_. Mas nada parece ser o suficiente. Nada parece ter o impacto o bastante para fazê-lo acreditar que um dia vai voltar a ser feliz.

Ele virou seu rosto todo sujo e riscado com lágrimas que não cessavam em cair.

Era hora de eu dizer alguma coisa grande. Tentei abrir minha boca, mas nada saiu de lá. Então fiz a única coisa de que era capaz. O abracei.

Eu conseguia sentir seu coração batendo acelerado quando encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. Senti suas lágrimas quentes encharcarem minha blusa. Senti seus braços me trazendo mais junto de si talvez com medo de eu lhe escapar.

Tentava dizer tantas coisas com aquele simples gesto. "Está tudo bem"... "Estou aqui com você"... "Você não está sozinho"... "Me deixe secar suas lágrimas"...

Aprendi que ás vezes palavras são desnecessárias.

_**Quando eu estiver louco  
>Subitamente se afaste<strong>_

Eu olho para ele e não vejo o mesmo brincalhão de sempre. A guerra já acabou há meses, mas ele não superou em nada tudo que vivemos naquele dia. Sei que as lembranças estão em sua cabeça o enlouquecendo lentamente. Elas fazem isso comigo também. Ainda vejo os amigos sofrendo, sangrando. Eu ainda sinto a dor de perder pessoas importantes, mas sei que preciso seguir em frente. E ele precisa fazer o mesmo.

Seus olhos nunca mais foram cristalinos, agora sempre possuem aquele vermelho de quem chora escondido. Seu humor desapareceu e prefere ficar sozinho. Ele sabe que eu estou aqui, ele sabe que sempre vou está.

Quando me aproximo sei que seus gestos e seus sorrisos forçados me dizem para ficar longe. Ele não quer me magoar com a loucura que sente invadir suas veias, ele me pede para me afastar sem precisar de uma única palavra. O problema é que eu sou teimosa. E sigo em frente, não tenho medo de dividir a loucura dele comigo, só tenho medo de não poder senti-lo perto de mim.

Eu encosto minha cabeça em seu ombro em absoluto silencio e sinto a cabeça dele deitando sobre a minha. Quando ele queria me afastar era um simples pedido de socorro. Ele implorava em silencio para eu ficar.

_**Quando eu estiver fogo  
>Suavemente se encaixe<strong>_

O tempo passou deixando as marcas da guerra se transformando em cicatrizes permanentes. Não sei como posso pensar em um lado bom no meio de tanta destruição, mas naqueles dias eu descobri e tive a certeza do que sentia por ele. Um amor maior que tudo, maior que eu mesma. Maior que ele. Maior que a guerra.

E ainda não consigo acreditar que estamos juntos comemorando seis meses de namoro. Um namoro com muitas brigas. Mas ele continua sendo um legume insensível e o pior disso é que amo toda essa insensibilidade. Sou uma louca por gostar de cada detalhe da personalidade distorcida que ele tem. São mal humores vindos do nada, ironias, e de repente ele volta a ser o palhaço de sempre. O meu palhaço.

Não sei se gosto mais quando ele me rouba beijos nos momentos errados. Ou se gosto mais quando ele me abraça e fica suspirando palavras no meu ouvido fazendo com que minha pele se arrepie. Talvez goste mais dos silêncios eternos que são contornados com olhares que dizem mais do que deveriam dizer.

Tento negar sobre as noites quentes em que nada mais importa. Mas como eu amo essas noites. Quando o calor dele simplesmente me engole sem piedade. Pode parecer estranho, mas adoro a suavidade como nos encaixamos em meio o desespero de sentir um ao outro. São os beijos dele que me tiram o ar. A língua passeando por meu pescoço e depois seguindo até meus seios sempre me fazendo suspirar. É claro que eu amo quando ele me faz delirar com todos os meus desejos sendo atendidos, com as mãos dele passeando por meu corpo e as minhas arranhando suas costas largas.

Também amo a jura ao pé do ouvido. São juras ofegantes com gemidos, mas são juras sinceras, juras de um amor que demoraram muito a acontecer. Eu amo senti-lo me completando em toda sua magnitude, amo passar minhas mãos por seu cabelo e sentir o fogo que se espalha por todo o nosso sangue. Somos o encaixe perfeito, misturando a suavidade e a intensidade.

E pensando bem o que eu mais gosto é de ouvi-lo ofegando meu nome e acrescentando um EU TE AMO enquanto explode dentro de mim.

E pensar só brigávamos, e que não passávamos de amigos.

_**E quando eu estiver bobo  
>Sutilmente disfarce<strong>_

- Diga a mamãe Rose – ele pediu trazendo nossa filha de cinco anos em seu colo.

- Dizer o que? – perguntei sorrindo esperando alguma coisa espetacular.

- Os Chudley Cannons são o melhor time de quadribol. Ganharam 21 vezes a Taça da Liga, tudo bem que a ultima vez foi em 1892, mas o que importa se eles contrataram para esse ano o espetacular goleiro Marcus Schneider, conhecido por toda liga pelo aquele que mais defendeu Goles difíceis. Se no ataque não temos grandes contratações pelo menos Schneider vai ser nosso rei.

Sorri para segurar uma risada quando escutei o discurso elaborado por ele dito na voz fina de nossa filha.

- Não da orgulho? – ele perguntou para mim com a cara totalmente boba – Ela decorou isso na primeira vez que lhe falei.

- Ela vai ser uma digna torcedora dos Cannons... – disse tentando não rir dele.

É claro que ele não notou que Rose estava fazendo isso para ganhar doces toda vez que o pai lhe perguntava alguma coisa sobre seu time preferido. Mas sua cara boba de orgulho é tão linda que só me resta disfarçar e demonstrar alegria com ele

_**Mas quando eu estiver morto  
>Suplico que não me mate, não<br>Dentro de ti, dentro de ti**_

Faz mais de um ano que ele se foi, mais de um ano que foi arrancado de mim sem aviso prévio, sem um: _"Cuide-se, amanhã não estarei aqui, saiba que Te Amo como sempre"._ Se foi tão de repente que não tive tempo de me preparar. Como se preparar para a morte?

Não tenho mais força para chorar e sei que ele não queria me ver assim, mas quero manter sua lembrança intensa em minha mente, portanto faço coisas que o mantêm vivo dentro de mim.

Fui na "Dedos de Mel" em Hogsmead e comprei todos os doces que ele amava. Levei a sacola de guloseimas no estádio de Quadribol e fui assistir o time que ele mais amou a vida toda jogar. Comi mais doces do que jamais saboreei na vida e pela primeira vez vi os Cannons ganhar a partida em menos de uma hora e vibrei como jamais fiz antes.

Passei boa parte do meu tempo reparando nas aparências físicas e nos jeitos de meus dois filhos. Rose com aquele cabelo liso, com a mesma teimosia, o modo como sorri. Hugo com aqueles olhos abundantemente azuis e a cor dos cabelos laranjas como labaredas. Sua testa franzida de duvida seu modo inseguro de ser. Hugo é todo ele. E foi com imenso orgulho que ganhei uma partida de xadrez contra o garoto que ganhava partidas de xadrez contra seu pai, o homem que ganhou partida de xadrez mais aplaudida do mundo Bruxo.

**Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim  
>Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti<strong>

O legado foi passado adiante. E eu estou aqui. Não sou nem Hermione Granger e nem Ronald Weasley. Sou o fruto do amor deles. Eles me ensinaram a não lamentar, mesmo que meu pai fizesse lamentações constantes sobre tudo que nos cercava, ele era incrível em cada loucura que tinha. Minha mãe era diferente, ela seguia em frente e quase nunca se lamentava tinha o desejo de que tudo saísse certo e sempre conseguia, quase sempre. Com meu pai ela se perdia e esquecia-se de ser perfeita para viver a imperfeição dele.

Eu posso olhar para essa pedra fria com palavras bonitas. Elas poderiam descrever as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Elas poderiam ser o que eles eram. Palavras ao vento gravadas em lápides da eternidade.

"_Quando estavam tristes simplesmente se abraçavam... Quando estavam loucos simplesmente fingiam se afastar para permanecer juntos... Quando estavam fogo suavemente se encaixavam... Quando estavam bobos sutilmente disfarçavam... E quando ele morreu ela simplesmente não o matou de dentro dela... Porque ele queria que o sorriso ainda brincasse em seus lábios mesmo que ele não visse... O amor deles foi cheio de altos e baixos, mas no fim todos sabiam que um amor verdadeiro é assim... Como o amor de Rony e Mione foi." _

Essas palavras são verdadeiras, meus pais realmente foram assim. Mas não foi somente isso, eles eram pura dinamite pronta para explodir, era adrenalina e às vezes até calmantes. Eles eram o que eu queria ser. Imperfeitos e Reais.

Não estou me despedindo deles, não estou chorando e nem nada. Só estou vendo o que sempre vi. Os dois rindo de todas as besteiras que fizeram e continuam fazendo. Estou aqui lembrando que Rose Weasley é um pouco do que eles foram, e um pouco do que é.

- AMO vocês... E dentro de mim nunca chegaram a morrer.

Coloco flores e doces sobre a lápide congelada. Me viro para seguir em frente e encontro o olhar dele, daquele que mesmo quando morrer vai continuar em mim... Um amor eterno como o que eu sempre vivenciei em casa.

- Vamos Rose?

- Claro Scorpius...

* * *

><p><em>Gostaram?<em>


End file.
